


The Iron Man Fan

by TonyStarkissist



Series: The Adventures of Uncle Tony and his gaggle of li'l Chil'ren [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jealous Clint Barton, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is officially a part of the Barton family, Two-Faced Cooper, Uncle Tony, Uncle Tony is Going Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarkissist/pseuds/TonyStarkissist
Summary: Tony's mouth drops open and a wide shit-eating grin spreads across his face as he turns to look at Clint. The man's head hangs low in embarrassment and shame and then Tony's turning to look back into the room where his nephew is standing amongst the memorabilia with wide, panicked eyes."This is such a boost to my ego, you don't even know."OR: Tony finds out one of his nephew's deepest secrets... and he loves it.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Cooper Barton & Tony Stark, Laura Barton & Tony Stark, Lila Barton & Tony Stark, Nathaniel Pietro Barton & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Adventures of Uncle Tony and his gaggle of li'l Chil'ren [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1195801
Comments: 21
Kudos: 356





	The Iron Man Fan

**Author's Note:**

> This was legit written on my phone in the middle of the night because I didn't have anything else to do and this idea has been eating at me forever. I just wanted to write another Uncle Tony fic, y'know. I hope it's as good as I think it is in my sleep-deprived state lol. Fair Warning... sorry for the cheesyness 
> 
> Enjoy

“Tony?” Clint called from upstairs when he heard the sound of the screen door crash open then close and the excited chatter that always followed the man’s arrival. “You’re here early.”

“That I am Birdman. Meeting got cancelled-” Tony greets before quickly trailing off as his attention is diverted to the two children jumping around at his feet for attention. He growled playfully as he squatted to their level and swamped them in a huge bear hug. “Grrr, I missed you guys so much.” Then he scoops Lila and Nate up in either arm and hugs them tight with quick jerky sways.

“Is Cassie with you?” Lila questions, legs kicking excitedly as Tony slowly lowers her back to the ground and hoists Nate higher on his hip as the boys arms circle tightly around his neck.

“No, she’s back at the Compound waiting for you. Her Mom and Dad didn’t really want her riding on the quinjet. She gets motion sick real easy and she'd already been travelling all day already, y'know.”

Lila pouts, but only for a moment before she’s latched back onto Tony’s side, rambling on about every little thing she’s been up to since the last time she’s seen him. Tony finds it endearing and also a little worrisome that he would have found the clinginess and hyperness very uncomfortable a few months ago. What a drastic change he had made.

“Hey Stark. Be a man and help me with these boxes real quick.” Clint interrupted loudly, stumbling down the stairs with several boxes stacked on top of eachother. Tony rolls his eyes at him and quickly hands off Nate to Laura, but not without pressing a quick kiss to the woman's cheek in greeting. He pats Lila on the head in a promise to return and approaches the archer with an amused raise of his brow. 

“You could have taken two trips Legolas, y’know that, right?”

Clint huffed and Tony grabbed the two top boxes and immediately lurched towards the floor by the sheer weight of them when they fell from their balanced perch at the top of the stack. It was ridiculous. “Gosh, what’re in these things?”

Clint hurried his way across the room to the front door, Tony close behind him. Laura held open the screen door for them and he dropped the stack of boxes onto the porch. Tony followed suite and as soon as he no longer had a hold on them he flipped open the first box because he was nosey and he wanted to know what in the world could make these boxes so goddamn heavy!

It was literally a box of rocks. A box. Of Rocks. All kinds of them!

Why?

He paused and his mouth fell open as if he were about to say something, but then it snapped shut and he gazed into the box contemplatively like he was solving the problem of the century.

“Coop’s redoing his room. This was his old rock collection,” Clint sniggered at him and Tony glared.

“He’s redecorating?” Tony questioned with a mischievous raise of his brow, “is that why he hasn’t come down to say hi to his favorite superhero uncle?”

Laura laughed from behind them. “It probably is. He and Clint have been up there all morning. They’re hoping to get it all done this weekend while the kids are gone.”

Tony nods his head with a hum. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and marches back into the house with a new drive. He wanted to see the room. See the color scheme and theme… then maybe he'd get an idea of what he should buy for presents.

"Yo, Tones," Clint calls out, rushing to chase after the genius. "I don't think he wants you up there."

Tony's eyebrows pucker in confusion and his voice is hesitant and wary as he questions in a slow "why?"

Clint's mouth doesn't open to offer an excuse and Tony's worried frown morphs into a mischievous grin. "You shouldn't have told me that birdman. Now I just wanna see it more!" 

He hears Nate clapping and cheering him on from across the room and he smiles. 

He asses Clint also, unsure if the man were going to spring an attack on him if he made another move towards the staircase. He couldn't be sure. Typically, the man was all for embarrassing his oldest son. His gaze flickers between Laura's amused half smile and Clint's "trying-to-be-serious" frown... and then he's made a decision and he's bounding across the room. He leaps over the sofa, cackling at the superspy's indignant squawk as he takes off after him. Both Lila and Nate are cheering and Laura's laughing, which only encourages him more. 

"No!" Clint tries to grab him, but Tony's already reached the stairs and he's taking them two at a time. 

Who would think that a teenager's room remodel would be taken so seriously?

"Coop he's coming!" 

Tony stumbles onto the second floor landing, a bit out of breath from both the laughing and the spurt of exercise and adrenaline. He hears loud shuffling from the direction of where he assumed to be Cooper's room (for all the times he's been to the house, he'd never seen the boy's room).

He's down the hall and he sees a door wide open. He clambers to a stop in the doorway and freezes. Clint's body weight collides into him. 

Tony's mouth drops open and a wide shit-eating grin spreads across his face as he turns to look at Clint. The man's head hangs in shame and then Tony's turning to look back into the room where his nephew is standing amongst the memorabilia with wide, panicked eyes.

"This is such a boost to my ego, you don't even know," Tony laughs, totally enraptured with the Iron Man merch all over the room. There's posters, action figures, a  _ signed copy of his BOOK _ . 

The coolest thing by far would have to be the huge familiar picture leant against his bed. It was of all the original 6 avengers with Pepper smirking and leant up beside him in the Iron Man armor like the badass she was; heels, paperwork, coffee mug in hand and everything. Tony had a big smirk on his face with his arms crossed in front of his chest as the others, including Bruce, held there signature heroic poses behind him and Pepper. It was amazing. 

He remembered organizing the photoshoot for a charity auction of sorts and also a huge marketing ploy for the company. That had been the only way to get Pepper and Bruce in on the action (" _ but it's for charity, Bruce. You love charity! _ "). There were 500 original copies in total, all signed by each of the Avengers and of course Pepper too because she was amazing and the world loved her. 

Which meant… either this kid had some shady ways of getting unique, very expensive Avengers/Stark Industries merchandise or his Avenger father was an enabler to his unhealthy Iron Man obsession… either option he was fine with. 

Tony rubs his hands together giddily. "You got shirts too? How many Iron Man ones do you got? More than you have of Steve, right?" He scoffed at the very thought. "Of course you have more than Steve. I'm your favorite. Got any SI shirts? I can hook you up for some really nice ones. Get it personalized for you and everything-"

"Dad!" Cooper interrupts, glaring at his father. He, stomps his foot, cheeks red as a beet. "I told you not to let him up here. I knew he was gonna make a big deal out of this."

"I tried-" Clint spoke vehemently at the same time Tony argued, "I'm not making a big deal!"

"Go, go, go, go, go! Just go!" Cooper leaps forward to push Tony out of the room because he had slowly started inching further towards the Iron Man shrine on his bed where Cooper had been tossing all the old merchandise he was planning on getting rid of.

"Oh c'mon," Tony whined. "Oh wait! Is that my limited edition funko Pop?!" 

And with that, Cooper slammed the door in their faces. Tony turned to Clint, wide smirk and mocking eyes. "You're kid likes me more than you."

Clint scowls at him. "Shut up Stark. It's just a stupid faze. He's already over it, that's why we're getting rid of it all."

Clint turns on his heel and walks back down the hall. This time it's Tony chasing after him with an indignant squawk. "You can't just get rid of it all! Save it for Lila or Nate! They're already obsessed with me as is."

Clint laughs humorlessly. "Trust me, we're getting rid of it. No offense, but I'm sick of seeing you everywhere I turn when I'm in my own home. I come here to get away from you. This is supposed to be my Tony-free safe zone." He makes a wide dramatic gesture around him.

Tony scoffs. "Oh please! You're just jealous!"

Lila's shout interrupts their bantering. "Did ya see it? Did ya see it?"

"Yep I sure did," Tony grins down at her. "How come you never told me you're brother loved me so much?"

"He said if we ever told another living, breathing soul, he would sneak into my room at night, steal all my money, rip off all the heads to my dolls and Avengers figures, then he'd paint my face green and make me walk around school like that for a week. I hate green."

"Wow…" Tony trails off and raises his brows. "That's a… that's a really serious threat right there."

"Yeah," Lila grins. "But now that you already know I can talk about it! He's been collecting all your stuff ever since you first came to visit! It's so cool! But he wont let me and Nate play with them 'cause he said we'd mess them up."

Laura stepped in with a laugh, shooing Clint away when he tried to argue. "He couldn't get over how you were able to fix the tractor so easily. He'd been working at it for a while and he just couldn't believe it." Laura shot her husband a teasing wink. "I remember whenever Clint would come home after that Cooper would always ask about anything new you might have built. He hated it, but he still bought that boy all the Iron Man stuff he wanted."

"To be fair," Clint stepped in with a raised finger, "the brat manipulated me into buying all that. It wasn't a free choice."

"Course it wasn't," Tony teased. Clint huffed and glared at him. "But you know what I don't get. I swear that kid hated me so bad. He'd glare at me whenever we were in the same room after we first met. I woulda thought a hardcore Iron Man fan would be yanking at the chains to get my attention."

"Yknow, that's still something we still don't understand," Laura chuckled. "I think it has something to do with his friend Tommy. He told him to act "cool". I don't know, kids have a weird way of doing things nowadays."

Tony huffs and bends down to grab Nate and Lila's shared suitcase for the weekend. "You can say that again." Then he put the suitcase back down and craned his neck to look back towards the stairs. 

"I'm gonna go see if I can talk to him real quick. You mind sticking that think in the quintet for me Barton?" He nodded down at the suitcase and Clint moved to haul it out the house while Tony headed back upstairs. 

He reaches the closed door and for some reason finds himself growing nervous. But he bites it down and raps his knuckles on the door softly. He leans against the door jam and leans his head against the wall as he waits. Nobody answers. So, he sighs, resigned to his fate as a good uncle and decides to talk to him through the door, because that's really better than nothing.

"Hey kiddo," he sighs, "it's erhm… it's Uncle Tony. Sorry 'bout going all…  _ me  _ in there. I didn't mean to make you feel bad about that stuff. I think it's pretty cool… Pete's got some of the same stuff too. So, ah, yeah… just wanted to make sure you know I didn't think you were bein' childish or "uncool" or whatever you thought I would think 'cause you had that stuff. So, yeah, um… shoot me a text or something when you're finished with redecorating though. I wanna see a picture. I got a pretty good friend who's an interior designer and she'd probably have some pretty cool-" the door suddenly opens and Tony stumbles when his arm fell away from where it had been braced on the wood.

Cooper peeks out at him shyly. Tony doesn't think he had ever seen Coop act shy before.

"Hey kiddo," he greeted warmly.

"Hey," he responds. The door is still only open a crack and the boy drops his gaze to his shoes. "Umm, you serious? You don't think I'm a loser because I collect your merch? I mean… That's gotta be kinda weird, right?"

Tony shrugs indifferently. "Not really. I'm pretty used to it. Like I said, Pete has a lot of that stuff. Now… he doesn't know that I know that because he probably thinks the same as you, but I think it's kinda nice, y'know. At least I know he likes me at least a little bit." He plasters on a cheeky grin. "I mean c'mon, my pseudo kid collects stuff with my face on it. I'm sorry, but if we were counting weird points, I think he'd have you beat."

Cooper laughs. "I'm telling Pete you said he's weird."

"Traitor." Tony glares playfully at him. "So, we good now?"

Coopers bashful smile returns and he looks up at Tony as he nods. "Yeah."

Tony ruffles his hair. "Cool. Now don't let your Dad toss all that stuff. If anything, donate it to Pete. Or you know what… Ned would probably like it too. Ooh, and it'd make a great gag gift to Shuri too."

Cooper laughed and stepped out of the room to give his uncle a quick, lighthearted hug goodbye. "Okay, okay… I might keep a few things though. But I promise to donate the rest to you so you can distribute them fairly amongst your li'l gaggle of children." 

Tony hugs him back. "Hey, you're part of that gaggle too y'know."

Cooper rolls his eyes. "Sure "

"Alright, alright you little brat." Tony nudges him away with a chuckle. "I gotta go before your brother and sister get too antsy. Be good kid."

"I will. See ya later Uncle Tony."

* * *

Tony feels satisfied, uplifted, and all around in a pretty fantastic mood as he guides his niece and nephew to the quintet across the field. Nate giggles excitedly on his hip at the prospect of riding in the quintet, and he holds Lilas hand loosely in his as she skips along beside him. 

"Can I drive. Cooper said you let him drive last time."

Tony barely pretends to think about it. "Uuum.  _ No _ ."

"Aww, c'mon! You let Cooper do it."

"He's older."

"So?"

"I wanna d'ive!" Nate announces as well. 

"How about you both just sit with me while I fly and I'll show you the ropes, hm? That way if my old-man hands get all cramped and tired I might let you take the reins for a few seconds?

"Few minutes?"

"Now you're just pushin' it."

Lila giggles.

In the distance, Clint and Laura are watching as Tony hauls their two youngest away with him. Clint wraps an arm around her waist and she leans into him. 

"He's good with them, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Clint admits with a small smile. "Makes me jealous sometimes."

Laura scoffs. "Makes you jealous  _ all _ the time."

"Yeah, whatever…" Clint kisses the side of her head and rests his cheek against her hair as they watch Tony swing Lila up onto the walkway into the quintet. "He deserves a little love for all the good he does though."

"Yeah. I think so too."

She laughs and waves when she sees Tony, Lila and Nate waving crazily from the hanger door. Lila's even jumping a bit with Tony's prompts. Then, Clint joins in on the fun and waves back. 

"Who woulda thought… Tony Stark. Couldn't have asked for a better uncle for our kids." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Sorry I've been kinda absent with the Uncle Tony fics… I've just been so busy lately. And I was an idiot and started another multi-chap even though I hate them. So yeah, there's that. I have so many plans for this series and I wanna do them all right now, but that requires time and effort and I don't wanna! But I will... Because I want them that much. So, yeah... my thumbs are starting to hurt from all this typing so I'm gonna log off and hope you guys enjoyed it. Lemme know what you thought!


End file.
